my pokemon journey (aka i don't know what to call this yet)
by Yukihyo97
Summary: The start of my pokemon journey, laying the groundwork and explaining all the characters


Before we start this off , a quick introduction and a little foresight on what this will entail.

First, i go by yukihyo, and rarly use my real name anymore. Second, what this story is actually about, if you can't tell by the title, it's how i would like my own pokemon journey to go. While for the most part it will be kept within the games reality, like the pokemon found on route 29 (the one right next to new bark town, (heart)gold/(soul)silver/crystal.) are rattata, sentret, hoothoot and pidgey. But, as you probably noticed i said for the most part, meaning there will be some bending of the pokemon space time universe. Such as, the biggest thing i think would be that i am not going to be limited to having 6 pokemon with me. Besides that, there will be a few region benders, like pokemon appearing that shouldn't be there and so on. Also, the main focus of this story, the end goal, is of course capture all the pokemon but that's more of a side goal for this story, the main goal, to have a fun journey with limited companions (meaning one, 2 at most cause i...strongly dislike people)

So that's out of the way lets get chapter one started, oh yes, one more thing, at the end of every chapter i will have a little talk to myself separating personalities with yuki, snow, and sapphire. On to the story!

Chapter One

I was laying in my bed looking at the roof thinking about what to do today. There wasn't a whole lot to do in my town there was only a handful of people and only one other person was near my age but she's been gone for a while, we couldn't leave town to travel because of the wild pokemon, but we had a nice beach area just outside my house which was great, cause i loved swimming, but you can only swim for so long. As i was pondering i heard a knock at the door, a few moments later my mom answered and then she said "Hey, Yuki, can you come downstairs please? Your friend is here to see you." Friend? I don't really have any friends, the only friend i have has actually been out of this region for a while she went on a trip to the hoenn region for a few years. So i got up and quickly got dressed with my dragonair shirt and plain jeans and went downstairs. "Hey Yuki" i heard as i rounded the corner, and nearly walked right into her. Her name is Serina but she prefers to be called 's a little shorter than me at 6 feet tall she had long flowing hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a black pair of jeans a shirt with a pokemon i've never even heard of before and a cute little pikachu pin in her hair. "woah, hey, when did you get back?" I asked. "just now, i haven't even been home yet, i thought i'd visit you first it's been so long" she said this as she looked around like it was her first time being there, which, in a way it was, there's lots of new stuff and the house has been re-arranged at least 5 times. "so how was the trip? Meet any interesting people over there?"

"I don't know, i guess, i met a few of the gym leaders and even got to meet the elite four champion." she said it in such a way that it seemed she didn't actually want to go on the trip in the first place. "i wish i had pokemon so i could try and start travelling the world collecting pokemon and having adventures challenging the gym leaders and maybe even the elite four one day...-" "but you couldn't get your pokemon on the day the professor gave them out i remember." she finished my sentance for me. "Oh! That reminds me wait here." she ran off quickly, i sort of followed i watched as she ran over to her house nearly taking the door off it's hinges as she blasted into her house. What could have gotten her so exited? As i waited for her to do whatever it was she was doing i went back inside and made myself a quick snack, by made i mean i grabbed a small bag of chips. Just as i threw the empty bag out serina came back with her hands behind her back. "i almost forgot that i brought a kind of souvenir for you from the hoenn region." she put her arms in front of here and held out a pokeball. Shocked i just stared at the pokeball. "well go on, take it." i reached out and grabbed the pokeball. "is there a pokemon in it?.." i asked while examining the pokeball it didn't look like a normal pokeball it was sort of pink instead of the usual red on top and white on the bottom. "yeah, go ahead open it." so i held out the ball and it popped open and a pokemon appeared in front of me. 'raaa' it said, it was small, about 1.5 feet, it had what appeared to be sort of blue hair with a kind of orange horn coming out of the middle of it's head. "so...what is it? I've never seen a pokemon like this before." i got on my knees to take a closer look at it. "it's called ralts, this one is really rare, it's an alternate coloured pokemon, it's hair is usually green and the horn is more of a red colour." she explained very excitedly.

"so now you have a pokemon, you can go on a journey right?" i was still shocked that Serina had not only given me a pokemon but it was also an alternate coloured pokemon, after regaining my senses i said "well i mean i'd have to check with my mom..but i mean, are you sure you want to give this pokemon to me, i mean, it's an alternate coloured pokemon they're rarer than rare.." she just stared at me and then just laughed "yes i'm giving it to you, it's yours i figure our journey together will more than make up for me giving you this pokemon." i picked up the ralts and rubbed my finger down the little horn on it's head, it's whole body shivered for a moment and i suddenly got a very tranquil feeling, more relaxed than i've ever been. "woah..." i put ralts up on my shoulder the ralts grabbed my hair to steady itself. "look you two already get along great, ralts is the feeling pokemon i saw what happened there, when you rubbed it's horn it sent you the same feeling that it had, supposedly when it evolves you'll even be able to talk to it through telepathy." i thought about that, telepathy could be really useful, being able to actually talk to your pokemon and understanding it and i suddenly realized "hey, you said 'our journey' you mean, you'd want to go with me?" her reaction could have been surprised that i just realized or pained like she thought i didn't want her to go with me. "well, yeah i mean...unless you don't want..-" "no no, i didn't mean it like that i'm just kinda surprised you'd wanna go with me, that's all but hey, how about we find my mom and see if i can go on a journey?" she nodded.

So we went off to find my mom, i remember she said she had to get something from professor elm so that's where we headed and we met her just outside of professor elms lab. "Hey mom! Would it be okay if i went on a journey?" as my mom turned to look at me it looked like she nearly fainted when she saw the ralts on my shoulder. "Yukihyo where did you get that pokemon?" she asked. "well serina brought it back from the hoenn region as a gift for me cause i missed the journey graduation thing and well...she wants to go on a journey with me so she gave it to me so i could go on a journey." she picked up the ralts off my should and the ralts almost instantly started crying. "what's wrong? Why is it crying?" she asked slightly panicing. "i-i don't know it was fine on the way here, let me see." she handed me the ralts and i held it like one would a baby and it settled down and fell asleep immediately. "i guess it just needs to get used to people...i eman i was the first person it saw when it came out of the pokeball...so maybe it see's me as like...a parent? Or something but i mean, well, how old is this ralts Serina?" i turned to her as i asked. "well...about 3 hours, it hatched on the plane so you're actually the first person it's seen since it hatched it didn't even see me."

Both me and my mom were shocked to say the least. "well if that's the case don't you think we should wait a bit before we start our journey? I mean while i'm sure this is a great pokemon i don't think any pokemon that's just hatched will do very well.." i said with some concern looking at the ralts now very comfortable sleeping in my arms. "well i guess how about a month? Pokemon mature very fast compared to humans, but when they reach they're final evolution they age at aobut the same rate as humans. So as it is a month should be plenty of time, you can even see what attacks it has, i spent some time breeding pokemon over in the hoenn region so this ralts has some moves that it can't usually learn, at least not from birth." i looked back to my mom "so...can i go on a journey?" she looked from the ralts to me and back to ralts. "well...lets see how well you take care of ralts for this month first, see if you're ready to take care of pokemon."

And that was that over the next month i took care of Ralts i fed it, i told it stories and legends about this region. I found out that it knew the moves growl, shadow sneak, and disable, and near the end of the month it learned confusion. It slowly got used to my mom but it still wasn't very comfortable around anyone other than me. And i've been learning how to better receive the feelings Ralts send to get a better knowledge of what it wants or if it's just emitting a feeling. There was one point at first where it was terrified because it woke up alone but quickly calmed down when i ran into the room. I think that was the first moment i've actually felt true fear. So the month is over now and it's about time i ask if I've done well and if i can go. So me and Serina went and found my mom in the living room watching some commercial about face wash for pokemon or something. "hey mom, it's been a month..have i passed?" she grabbed the remote and muted the TV got up and hugged me "you have more than passed, of course you can go, just make sure you call every time you reach a new city, and come visit sometimes." my mom released me from her grasp, i looked over at Serina, she was absolutely beaming. "So, do we head out today?" she asked. "Sure, well actually, how about tomorrow? Cause we gotta pack some things for the road." she looked a little disappointed but quickly turned around "okay it is a bit late to set out anyways, i'll go start packing now, i'll see you tomorrow, goodbye Ralts." 'raa-ralt' "goodbye Shauna." and she ran off back to her house to get packed.

I told my mom "I'm going to start packing up too, Ralts come on" ralts quickly jumped to the counter and then to my shoulder and promptly sat on my head. So i went upstairs to get packed, i grabbed a bag and was starting to go through my dresser when my mom came upstairs. "Yukihyo, i got this for you while you were taking care of Ralts, i knew you were going to do great so i got you a bag and a few items for your journey." She handed me the backpack it had a picture of the three legendary birds Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. Inside there was 10 pokeballs and 5 potions and a collection of berries. "wow, this is great..thank you!" there was even a new set of clothes, a pair of black sweatpants, a shirt with a ralts on it, and one of those sweaters that when the hood is up makes you have ears, this particular one was also a ralts themed one, so it gave me a the little horn with the hood up. "you're welcome...I guess i'll leave you to finish packing up." she went downstairs i turned back to my closet and grabbed a set of clothes put it in the bag and put the new clothes beside my bed, went downstairs to get some food for the road, a couple water bottles a bag of chips and some leftover jerky. Finished packing up i went and layed down and tried to get some sleep ralts was curled up beside my pillow having a good dream from what i could tell. I gently pat it on the head. "tomorrow we start our journey, let's hope it's a good one."

Chapter one

End

So there's chapter one in chapter two i'm hoping to get at least the first gym badge, maybe make it to the city after that.

Yuki: so what's up with this story, a shiny ralts as my stater? Really?

Snow: hey i like ralts, and i like how the shiny form has like blue hair, do you have a problem with it?

Yuki: well no it's just shinies are stupidly rare and starting with one's not really fair to anything

Snow: well too bad

Serina: hey i spent a month getting that ralts, appreciate it!

Yuki: okay okay, i get it.

See you in the next chapter feel free to give any kind of feedback

p.s RAWR


End file.
